Delirio
by Leilael
Summary: Enzo renunció, algo raro le pasó y su hermano apareció... Será un sueño o está pasando en realidad...


**Hola a todos!...**

**Ya saben, Devil May Cry no es mío, nada más escribo por diversión joojojojo...**

**Ahora,traigo esta pequeña historia, la cual es másuna viñeta :p pues está algo sin sentido, pero no porque sea de humor eh... pero en fin, a ver si les agrada....**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y gracias dobles a quienes dejan comentarios jojojojojojoo...**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Delirio.**

Enzo lo había decidido, ya no podía continuar como agente de Dante, no después de casi morir varias ocasiones esa semana. Era emocionante, el dinero era bueno, pero si estaba muerto eso de nada le servía, además ya había juntado algo como para vivir cómodamente. Respira profundo, pone sus manos sobre las puertas, debe enfrentar a Dante.

El cazador está como siempre, con los pies sobre la mesa, una revista sobre el rostro, las manos tras la nuca y dormido. Enzo se aproxima, trata de ser silencioso, pero de nada le sirve, Dante le pregunta de mala gana:

— ¿Qué quieres?… — Enzo tartamudea un poco, piensa en volver por donde vino. — ¡Responde!… —

Dante se quita la revista de la cara, baja los pies de la mesa y fija sus ojos azules sobre el italiano. Enzo traga saliva al decir sin hacer pausa:

— ¡YANOSERÉTUAGENTE!… —

El cazador se levanta, camina unos pasos frente a su escritorio. Enzo, cree que dante lo va a llenar de plomo, pero el chico de cabellera plateada se detiene al decirle:

— Márchate ahora, antes de que te mate. —

El italiano sale corriendo, se estrella contra la puerta, cae de espaldas, se levanta como puede, sale a la calle. Suspira tranquilo al tener tras su espalda las puertas cerradas de Devil May Cry. Se siente mal por lo que hizo, no debió renunciar así, pero no se le ocurrió otra forma.

Dante cae de rodillas al piso, se siente extraño, sus mejillas le queman, está sudando, pone sus manos sobre el piso. Su gabardina roja se le ha corrido por los hombros hasta detenerse con sus codos, toda su ropa que queda enorme. Está desconcertado y triste, pues ha sido abandonado de nuevo, no es que quisiera mucho a Enzo, sólo se había acostumbrado un poco a las esporádicas visitas del italiano, y que la abuela de Enzo jamás le volverá a dar una de esas hermosas pizzas que saben a gloria.

Los ojos de Dante comienzan a humedecerse, se apresura a cubrirse con el dorso de sus manos, trata de reprimir su grito pero no puede, así que termina soltado un alarido:

— ¡QUIERO PIZZA!… — Sorbe sus mocos, al decir más bajo. — ¡Y juguito de tomate!… —

Alguien toma de los costados a Dante, lo levanta, se alegra de haberse puesto tirantes ese día. Sus botas caen al piso, al pegarle en los pies a quien lo sostiene, escucha un leve quejido acompañado de un ¡demonios! El cazador deja de cubrirse los ojos, baja los brazos y observa a quien está delante de él, un par de implacables ojos azules lo observan y él los observa. Dante grita lleno de felicidad:

— ¡VERGIL!… — Vergil mira a Dante con un tic en el ojo, no puede creer que su gemelo se encuentre así, pregunta sin poder evitarlo:

— ¿Qué te pasó?… — Dante le responde al borde del llanto mientras sorbe un moco que quiere salir a ver el mundo.

— ¡ESTOY CHIQUITO!… —

Entre ellos el silencio aparece, mientras se escucha la voz de una joven Nevan gritar al fondo:

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS?! ¡QUÉ LE PASÓ A MÍ!… — Grita. — ¡SOY UNA TABLA!… — Vergil le dice a su hermano:

— Vamos a buscar la manera de devolverte a la normalidad, ahora hay que buscar comida. — Dante pregunta:

— ¿Cómo regresaste?…

— Ni creas que algo tan insignificante puede acabar conmigo, además no encontré a Mundus y mejor me regresé. — Dante le sonríe a Vergil, mientras Nevan sigue traumada preguntando por sus atributos perdidos.

Dante va de la mano de su hermano, mientras un pequeño perro de tres cabezas ladra y juguetea frente a ellos.

Alastor se sienta en el suelo, observa a Dante que quedó tendido en el sillón, lo ve removerse con un gesto de dolor. Nevan se detiene para junto Alastor, le comenta:

— Regresó muy dañado, tiene fiebre. — Alastor asiente. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?… — Las espadas gemelas dicen:

— Hay que ponerlo en hielo.

— Sí en hielo. — Nevan les grita:

— ¡ESTÁN DEMENTES! ¡SE VA A QUEDAR TORCIDO!… — Cerberos apoya a Nevan:

— Ella tiene razón, debemos bajarle la temperatura poco a poco. — Nevan se adelanta a decir:

— Yo no puedo, capaz que lo electrocuto. —

Vergil mira al fondo a un perro, un gato, un chango con cuerpo de perro con sarna, algo así, pero es enano de ojos rojos y que se divierte mascando la gabardina de Dante. Aquello le hace sacar la conclusión de que todas las armas de su hermano se vieron afectadas. Siente a su hermano jalarle la mano, regresa su vista a Dante, le sonríe mientras cruzan el umbral de la puerta.

Varias bandejas están tiradas en el piso, algunas congeladas, otras a fuego vivo, otras más electrizadas. Un hombre alto y fornido les dirige una mirada desaprobatoria a todos, al decirles:

— Todos son unos inútiles. — Todos incluso Alastor, se disculpan con Rebellion.

Dante observa a Vergil, parece muy amable, además de que come con gusto una gran hamburguesa, con las manos. El cazador pregunta:

— ¿Voy a despertar?… ¿es un sueño?

— Las hamburguesas no son tan buenas como para que digas eso. — Dante toma un sorbo de refresco con el popote. Pregunta preocupado:

— Si vuelvo a la normalidad… ¿Volveremos a herirnos?… — Dante se sorprende al ver a su hermano parecer algo apesadumbrado, después lo escucha decir:

— Lo siento Dante… —

El cazador se dice:

— Esto es un sueño, Vergil jamás se disculparía. — Dante salta del asiento al echarse a correr. Sin embargo, Vergil le tapa el paso al decirle:

— No seas berrinchudo, no hay pizzerías abiertas. —

Dante regresa a su asiento al comenzar a comer. Mira a su hermano en ocasiones, él está ahí.

Rebellion nota que la fiebre de Dante comienza a ceder. El cazador abre los ojos de pronto. Mira el techo, la oscuridad al interior del local, el desastre de recipientes sobre el piso, a las Demoarmas descansando, a un lado está Rebellion. Dante se agarra la cabeza, todo le da vueltas.

Rebellion le pide al cazador que se recueste y descanse. Dante no dice nada, está débil y descansará, pero no dormirá, pues despertar es peor que tener una pesadilla.


End file.
